


Milky [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]

by fenicedifuoco3, SoraSaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjeong, M/M, Male Lactation, SoraSaki, hyunin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenicedifuoco3/pseuds/fenicedifuoco3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki
Summary: Jeongin non sapeva più cosa fare con i suoi capezzoli doloranti. Non gli resta che chiedere aiuto al tuo Hyung preferito.Credits: SoraSakiThanks 🙏💗
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Milky [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]

**Author's Note:**

> !!La mia è SOLO una TRADUZIONE!!
> 
> Credits: SoraSaki  
> Thanks 🙏💗

L'aria gelida batteva sulla pelle calda del più giovane dei ragazzi riuniti. Sentiva un gran bisogno di uscire da quella stanza, correndo se possibile.  
Preoccupato guardò il Kim di fronte a lui, vedendolo sbattere le palpebre confuso.

Jeongin incrociò discretamente le braccia, coprendosi una parte del petto. Maledetto giorno in cui decise di indossare quella camicia sottile. C'era bisogno di ciò? Il caldo non era così tanto fuori.

È stato terribile, era già dentro da poco più di un'ora insieme a Seungmin e agli Hyung di 3RACHA. Il manager aveva chiamato tutti per discutere del prossimo album e fino ad adesso hanno parlato mostrando le cose su cui stavano lavorando. I ballerini erano nella sala prove in quel momento. 

Seungmin sembrava non ricordare il piccolo problema di cui Yang si era segretamente lamentato.  
Jeongin sentiva sempre più brividi per il suo corpo, che tremava per il freddo insieme alla sensazione piccante nel suo petto, si morse il labbro appena sfioró accidentalmente la mano contro uno dei capezzoli irritati.

Quell'incontro doveva finire per non far nessuna figura di merda davanti al manager e agli altri membri dello staff JYP. Cercò di concentrarsi sulla respirazione con attenzione, guardando il foglio davanti a sé come se stesse leggendo attentamente, ma ovviamente, non prestò attenzione a nulla. La sensazione di formicolio non gli permetteva di pensare con chiarezza, voleva piangere, era disperato.

\- Penso che sia tutto per oggi, bravi ragazzi. Ci rivedremo presto per aggiustare i dettagli e vedere i progressi per il prossimo comeback -

Sospirò alzandosi e salutando educatamente gli altri all'interno, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.  
Voleva tornare presto a casa, mentre pensava a cosa fare per alleviare la sua disperazione.

\- Jeongin? Va tutto bene? - Seungmin notò la strana urgenza del più giovane.

\- È solo che... è quello che sai - disse a bassa voce in modo che solo lui potesse sentire - Sai quel dolore di cui ti ho parlato l'altra volta, non passa, né la medicina sta più risolvendo, Hyung - commentò in tono lacrimoso.

Seungmin sembrava non capire, finché non si sbloccò come se avesse elaborato ciò che diceva il rossa.

\- Ah! Ma le medicine non hanno funzionato? Hai provato il massaggio che abbiamo cercato? -

Camminarono fianco a fianco all'interno dell'azienda, dirigendosi a casa. Almeno fuori da quella stanza c'era una temperatura più piacevole, se pure non facesse molto bene, Yang sapeva che il dolore sarebbe tornato di nuovo. 

\- Ho provato... non è cambiato molto, all'inizio sembrava funzionare, ma questo sembra solo renderli più gonfi - ha risposto arrossendo un po' nel mentre rivelava quel dettaglio, ma Seungmin sembrava comprensivo - Penso che gli chiederò aiuto, Hyung. - 

Seungmin inarcò un sopracciglio quando capì cosa stava dicendo il minore, aprì leggermente la bocca pur non sapendo cosa dire, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire, poiché sapeva che le cose sarebbero cambiate dopo che Jeongin avesse rivelato quel segreto a qualcun altro.

\- Penso che alla fine andrà bene, Jeonginnie, sai che si prende cura di te così tanto perché ti ama molto. Non preoccuparti troppo per il resto -

\- È solo che non mi aspettavo che le cose andassero così in fretta, ma lo farò funzionare, grazie per avermi supportato Minnie -

I due più giovani si sono scambiati un sorriso bellissimo e carino, mentre una delle auto dell'azienda li ha lasciati a casa. Entrati nel dormitorio del gruppo, hanno notato che i ballerini dovevano essere già lì, le scarpe erano all'ingresso come al solito.

\- Jeongin, vuoi un consiglio? -

\- Hmm? -

\- Quando entri... chiudi la porta -

Il rosso sorrise con un po' di vergogna, ma annuì, capendo cosa intendeva Kim con questo. Oltrepassarono la stanza, dove Felix stava suonando qualcosa sul suo cellulare, e videro l'ombra di Minho in cucina. Solo Yang stava cercando Hyunjin.

Seungmin rimase in giro per la stanza, facendogli l'occhiolino. Salutò gli altri e poi si ritirò verso le stanze. Respirò più volte cercando di mantenere la calma, il movimento lo fece sobbalzare per colpa all'attrito del tessuto sulla pelle sensibile.

Il problema era che Jeongin non sapeva più cosa fare con i suoi capezzoli, ha trascorso tutta la settimana soffrendo, il disagio è iniziato quasi quindici giorni fa. Aveva provato tutto quello che sembrava poster funzionare: oli, creme, medicinali, massaggi consigliati per il seno delle donne incinte... ma niente. Ha provato a spremere, torcere, tirare... niente ha risolto quella strana sensazione di formicolio.

I piccoli e pulsanti capezzoli, normalmente rosa, erano rossi per essere stati toccati da lui in questi giorni ed erano leggermente più grandi del normale. Il dolore non sarebbe andato via, andava via solo momentaneamente, per poi tornare il giorno successivo.

Non c'era modo, avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto al suo Hyung preferito, con il quale aveva uno strano rapporto molto più stretto che con gli altri. Anche con vergogna andò da lui, non sopportava di indossare nessuna maglietta e sentiva i capezzoli sensibili sfiorare il tessuto tutto il tempo. Era fiducioso che Hwang si sarebbe preso cura di lui. 

\- Hyunjin hyung? - Entrò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta, come gli ricordò Seungmin.

L'uomo più anziano aveva una maglietta in mano, pronta per indossarla, finché non sentì il suo nome, si voltò e trovò il maknae appoggiato alla porta, che lo fissava muto e con il viso arrossato. Alzò un sopracciglio per chiedere il perché del nervosismo e silenzio del minore.

\- Innie? Tutto ok? -

\- Sì e no... è che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Hyung - Ha cercato di non osservare il petto dell'altro in modo così diretto, ma è stato molto difficile con quelle goccie che cadevano dai suoi capelli neri e scendeva lungo la perfetta pelle.

\- Certo, ma per cosa esattamente? -

\- E 'solo che... - deglutì a fatica guardando il più grande muoversi.

Mentre Jeongin sembrava cercare le parole per raccontare la situazione senza renderla strana, Hyunjin si sedette sul suo letto, la mano sinistra sosteneva il mento mentre osservava da vicino il più giovane.

\- È solo che potevo contare solo su di te, Hyung -

\- Va bene, sono qui tutto orecchi, Innie - rispose con calma, lasciando cadere la maglietta sul letto.

Sentendo ciò, Yang respirò profondamente, portando coraggio a se stesso per parlarne. E poi, con cautela, portò le mani all'orlo della sottile camicia bianca che indossava, prese fiato e iniziò a sbottonare i bottoni, aprendo con cura l'indumento, evitando di graffiare i capezzoli.

Hyunjin trattenne il respiro per un momento, dopotutto, perché il ragazzo si stava togliendo i vestiti di fronte a lui con quella faccia disperata? Hwang si morse il labbro sperando di non fare nessuna delle stronzate che gli passavano per la mente in quel momento. Sembrava un' adorabile mela, i suoi capelli e la sua faccia erano così rossi...

Sarebbe dolce come la frutta?

Non si è nemmeno accorto di essersi leccato le labbra nel mezzo del processo, ma Jeongin sfortunatamente l'ha notato. Cercò di rilassarsi, si fidava del più grande, quindi non c'era motivo di chiedere aiuto con tutto questo nervosismo. Concentrandosi i pensieri su questo, riuscì ad affrontare l'altro e ad avvicinarsi a lui.

\- Ehm... Innie? Perché hai messo del cerotto sui tuoi... capezzoli? - Hyunjin sembrava avere molte cose in mente, analizzò attentamente Yang.

\- Questo è il problema, Hyung - Si è morso il labbro per tornare al vero punto della conversazione e non pensare al fatto che entrambi sono soli e con il seno esposto.  
\- Ho iniziato a sentire uno strano dolore al petto, ho provato a risolverlo in diversi modi, ma niente ha funzionato. Il dolore è continuato e la parte che fa più male sono i capezzoli.

\- Sei andato dal dottore? - Hyunjin ora aveva uno sguardo preoccupato per Yang, dimenticando il desiderio che nascondeva.

\- Siamo limitati dall'isolamento sociale Hyung, non sono andato, ma ho parlato con uno specialista tramite videochiamata. Ha detto che non era niente di grave, ma mi ha dato un elenco di cose che potevo fare per migliorare il disagio. E li ho già testati tutti... Tranne uno in realtà... -

Il rosso si avvicinò a Hwang, che sembrava ancora distratto dalle informazioni. Jeongin si fermò solo quando fu abbastanza vicino da toccare entrambe le ginocchia.

\- Sto bene. Sono venuto a chiedertelo perché voglio il tuo aiuto per fare questo. Non volevo chiedere agli altri, dovevi essere tu, Jinnie. -

Jeongin ha usato la sua voce furba per completare la frase, dimostrando di essere molto efficace, dal momento che ha notato l'espressione del più grande cambiando e restituendo lo sguardo curioso sul suo corpo.

\- E cosa devo fare per aiutare la mia piccola mela? - ha scherzato, ma ha pensato seriamente a come mangiare quel ragazzo...

\- Devi succhiarli, Jinnie hyung. Perché ho provato a pizzicare, contorcere e persino tirare, ma niente ha funzionato... -

\- Mi stai chiedendo di succhiarti i capezzoli, Jeongin? - Hyunjin non se l'aspettava, ma non é che era disgustato, solo voleva confermare che non era la sua mente a fargli uno scherzo con le sue fantasie.

\- Ehm, sì? Scusa Hyung, sono un po' disperato, perché il dolore e il formicolio non sono mai arrivati a questo punto... Se non vuoi posso provare a chiedere aiuto a uno degli altri Hyung-

\- No! Hai detto che potevi chiederlo solo a me ed è così che dovrebbe essere, Jeongin. Ho chiesto solo per vedere se ho capito bene. Certo che ti aiuterò, Innie -

Hyunjin nonostante il tono deciso e leggermente irritato all'inizio, addolcì la voce e prese la mano sinistra del più piccolo, dandogli una morbida carezza. Fu soddisfatto solo quando vide il più giovane rilassarsi di nuovo e fare un piccolo sorriso.

\- Ah, devi ancora togliertelo... L'ho indossato solo perché il tessuto portava molte sensazioni strane al contatto diretto - disse il rosso, mentre prendeva la mano destra e tirava via il cerotto da uno dei capezzoli - Aai! -

Jeongin si è quasi schiaffeggiato per aver dimenticato il fatto che avrebbe fatto male se lo avesse tirato in quel modo, fece il broncio in lacrime e frustrato, gettando la stoffa appiccicosa sul pavimento con rabbia. Hyunjin rise e portò le mani sulla zona lasciando un bacio lì, come per far sparire il dolore, si rese conto del proprio atto solo dopo aver tirato via le labbra quando sentì un piccolo sussulto.

Il più grande deglutì e lanciò al più giovane uno sguardo intenso. Non sapeva se si vergognava di aver mostrato una reazione così evidente, o se immaginava molto di più delle labbra di Hwang stesso. Le mani grandi andarono sull'altro cerotto e iniziarono a tirare con cautela.

Hyunjin sembrava apprensivo nel tirare la piccola protezione, ma osservava con attenzione il viso arrossato del ragazzo. Sembrava che fosse tutto a posto, così lo sollevò con cautela, sfregando il dito lì come una carezza. Doveva ringraziare mentalmente tutti glitter dei che hanno contribuito al fatto che il minore si fosse recato da lui per farlo.

Non volevo che nessun altro vedesse quegli occhietti di volpe chiudersi trattenendo una piccola scintilla di desiderio nascosta nelle iridi scure. Lo fece abbassare per farlo sedere sulle sue cosce. E, contrariamente a quanto immaginava, non aveva resistito dal più giovane.

\- Ti piace? Essere così, come adesso? - Stava tirando il corpo delineato dell'altro finché non si è adattò bene a sé.

\- Hyung... mi piaci, quindi sì. Non ti piace? -

\- Ti amo Jeongin... Mi piacciono i momenti con te -

In quel momento si affrontarono sinceramente, sapevano che simpatia e amore non erano lo stesso. E il migliore è stato il sorriso che si sono scambiati, ora sapendo che pensavano lo stesso l'uno dell'altro. Jeongin abbracciò il corpo più grande, lasciando un leggero bacio sulle labbra dell'uomo più anziano mentre si sedeva sulle ginocchia di Hwang.

\- Fa ancora male, Jinnie... -

Il grugnito furbo di Yang fece ridere l'altro, mentre appoggiava le sue grandi mani sulla vita del piccolo. Hyunjin guardò con ammirazione i piccoli capezzoli rossi, erano gonfi e sembravano più grandi del normale, sembravano ciliegie sulla cima di una torta. Si leccò le labbra affamato.

Senza ulteriori indugi, avvicinò la bocca al capezzolo destro del minore, attento alla reazione del più piccolo. Leccò delicatamente e poi succhiò leggermente, sentì Jeongin stringergli le spalle, ma continuò. Circondò la piccola regione irritata e passò delicatamente le labbra, come un semplice pennello, solo per partire di nuovo e succhiare più forte.

\- Ji-Jinnie! - gemette trattenuto.

Hyunjin andò dall'altro capezzolo e fece lo stesso, sentendosi più sicuro di ciò che faceva, succhiava più forte e mordeva leggermente intorno, poi succhiava con la punta della lingua lavorando con fervore, raschiando il capezzolo dell'altro.

Il gemito di Jeongin era di puro piacere ed appena Hwang sollevò la testa avvicinandosi ancora di più al piccolo per poi ricominciare a lavorare sul un bottoncino rosso, mentre una mano stuzzicava l'altra.

Il più giovane è diventato un pasticcio di sensazioni in poco tempo. Jeongin non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver iniziato a strofinare il suo fianco contro quello di Hyunjin, mentre lo stava succhiando affamato.

\- Hyu-ng, mi sento strano. È bello, ma il formicolio, aah! - si liberò senza fiato, afferrando le ciocche scure, cercando di contenere i gemiti.

Le gambe di Yang si chiusero dietro l'anca dell'uomo più anziano, mentre inconsciamente cercava di strofinarsi ulteriormente contro il corpo sodo del ballerino.

Hyunjin rimase senza fiato quando iniziò a sentire la pressione del culo del maknae che si sfregava volentieri sul suo cazzo. In risposta, iniziò a succhiare il suo capezzolo come se stesse per mangiarlo. I gemiti di Jeongin erano così eccitanti.

Così come l'atmosfera, entrambi i ragazzi avevano le loro erezioni ben eccitate e marcate nei comodi pantaloni della tuta che indossavano. Le mani del rosso vagavano per l'ampia schiena di Hyunjin, fermandosi soltanto per tirargli i capelli setosi.

Jeongin guardò il più vecchio e sentì che poteva venire solo vedendo le labbra voluminose intorno ai suoi capezzoli. Tutto il suo petto aveva segni di morsi e succhiotti, sentì un brivido più forte quando si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise mentre la sua bocca lavorava con devozione sul suo corpo.

\- Jinnie, uh... io, ah! - 

Hyunjin sentì il bel corpicino tremare in grembo, pensò che stesse venendo, ma in qualche modo strano, uscì qualcosa dal suo capezzolo, aveva un sapore morbido, aveva qualcosa di umido in bocca, e non era saliva, poiché sembrava gocciolare sulla sua lingua.

Grazie ad un succhiotto più forte é riuscito a sentire un gemito di soddisfazione dal più giovane e ancora una volta quel tocco vellutato e un po'... dolce?  
Sembrò goffo per un momento e si allontanò dal petto del più giovane. Lo guardò da vicino e strinse il suo corpo sottile in un mezzo abbraccio, altrimenti sarebbe caduto a terra.

Con lieve shock vide tre piccole gocce bianche scorrere dal capezzolo arrossato che aveva succhiato pochi secondi prima. I suoi occhi diventarono vitrei a quella scena. Non poteva essere... Oppure si? Sentì il suo cazzo spingere con urgenza e bisogno di fronte al casino di Jeongin. 

Si leccò le labbra in ricordo del gusto, volontariamente riandò sul capezzolo leccando le semplici goccioline. Sentire il gusto familiare, ma al contempo diverso dal solito, lo eccitava. Andò sull'altro capezzolo e succhiò forte, finché non sentì il corpicino dei Jeongin tremare mentre il ragazzo gemeva ed espelleva più di quel gustoso liquido.

Latte.

Ringhiò eccitato e soddisfatto, ciò che fece sì che Jeongin lo guardasse con gli occhi socchiusi. Era altrettanto eccitato.

\- Innie, credo di aver scoperto perché stavi soffrendo... - disse piano Hyunjin e andando a dare delle leccate leggere su quei preziosi capezzoli.

Jeongin inclinò semplicemente la testa di lato, consumato dal piacere.

\- Tu, in qualche modo... avevi del latte bloccato qui - rivelò, toccando il petto del rosso - Doveva far male perché era già accumulato e doveva essere rimosso -

\- Hmm, e come lo sai, Jinnie? - Jeongin osservava con interesse le labbra appariscenti di Hwang.

Forse, solo forse... Hyunjin aveva interessi diversi e alcune curiosità lo portarono a scoprire che poteva accadere che gli uomini producessero latte, era raro, ma non impossibile. Cazzo. Era ancora più voglioso del ragazzo di fronte a lui. Aveva la fonte di tutti i suoi desideri, eppure aveva scoperto qualcosa di così speciale in lui.

I pensieri di Hwang furono interrotti dalle morbide labbra del più giovane, Jeongin non si curava di nient'altro, il suo dolore sembrava scomparire col passare dei secondi, ma in cambio, aveva un'erezione dolorosa tra le gambe anche l'altro lo voleva, poiché sentiva un grande volume nel culo.

Ora voleva tutto ciò che il suo Hyung poteva offrirgli, in quel momento ricordava a malapena il significato di vergogna. Inizió a mordicchiare la bocca del bruno mentre muoveva i fianchi in senso rotatorio su Hwang. 

Jeongin poteva sentire di sentire dei tremolii e piccoli gemiti venire dall'altro, voleva che si sentisse bene come si sentiva in quel momento. Volevano stare bene insieme.

\- Voglio mangiarti Innie... Ah cazzo! - sentì il più piccolo far scendere le sue mani fino alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni, giocando con l'elastico - Se continui così ti scoperò nel mio letto finché non prenderai il mio latte, Jeongin - ringhiò. Era l'ultimo avvertimento che il più grande stava dando.

\- Allora fottimi Hyung - ha cantato dolcemente nell'orecchio del bruno.

Il piacere che ha provato mentre il più grande succhiava i suoi capezzoli lo ha lasciato più disinibito. Non ricordava nemmeno la vergogna dovuta alle deliziose sensazioni che gli attraversavano il corpo, tuttavia, emise uno squittio sorpreso.

Con rapidi movimenti, Hyunjin gettò il più giovane sul letto e gli sfilò i pantaloni e le mutande, non togliendo la camicia bianca aperta sul corpo sporgente di Yang. 

Quella visione non avrebbe mai lasciato la mente del bruno, avrebbe insistito per registrarla nella sua memoria.

Nel frattempo, Jeongin chiuse le gambe, non per vergogna, ma per lussuria. Osservava il suo Hyung preferito con totale attenzione mentre rimuoveva i vestiti scomodi dal suo bel corpo. 

Perché Hwang Hyunjin era perfetto, e non era sorpreso che anche il suo cazzo seguisse lo schema del ragazzo. Strofinò insieme le cosce, ansiosamente.  
Jeongin non aveva intenzione di mentire, gli piaceva vedere quel lato di Hyunjin, perché era sempre così gentile con tutti. Trattenne un gemito che però, gli sfuggì quando Hwang gli aprì le gambe con una sorta di autorità e forza sconosciuta. Rabbrividì, ma non oppose resistenza e lasciò semplicemente che si adattasse a suo piacere.

Entrambi gemettero, felici di essere finalmente pelle a pelle, dando il via ad un bacio profondo.  
Jeongin catturò la lingua dell'uomo più anziano e ne succhiò la punta, ricevendo un morso sul labbro superiore e una forte stretta su uno dei suoi capezzoli.

Jeongin fu scioccato nel sentire un brivido e un dito viaggiare al centro del suo culo morbido. I suoi occhi si spalancarono guardando Hyunjin. Rendendosi conto che aveva già infilato un dito in se, ma non c'era tempo per le proteste perché l'uomo più anziano lo baciò di nuovo pieno di passione.

Il bruno stava cercando di essere il più paziente che poteva, e preparava il più piccolo usando solo il latte che aveva spalmato sulle dita. Era un processo che Yang sentiva a malapena, poiché il dolore era quasi completamente mascherato dal piacere. Probabilmente l'orgasmo precedente ha contribuito a questa preparazione.

\- Innie, rilassati per me - sussurrò Hyunjin, guardando negli occhi del giovane con affetto e desiderio.

Anche se avesse fatto ciò che l'altro gli aveva chiesto, Hyunjin aveva bisogno di capire se lo spazio era troppo piccolo per far si che tutto il suo cazzo potesse entrare facilmente in quel modo... ma niente può soddisfarti come un partner che ti fa rilassare finché non vuoi venire, no? E la fortuna del piccolo rosso era che il suo Hyung era di quel tipo di persona.  
Con una mossa veloce Hyunjin scambiò la mano con il suo cazzo. 

Jeongin sentiva una strana voglia di muoversi, era fantastico sentire il volume del cazzo appartenente al più grande dentro di lui, ma voleva di più. Mosse i fianchi in cerchio, gemendo piano perché sentiva la pressione sulle sue pareti interne cambiare direzione.

Quasi urlò quando sentì il più grande andarsene e tornare dentro, colpendolo in profondità, mentre le sue labbra tornarono a succhiare le piccole ciliegie sul petto. Le spinte erano lente e profonde, facendo sfregare le cosce di Yang contro i fianchi dell'altro, bisognoso.

Hyunjin si stava lentamente accecando dal piacere, bevendo il poco latte che gocciolava dal petto del più giovane. L'interno caldo stringeva e succhiava il suo cazzo, che sembrava voler esplodere di felicità. Ha iniziato ad andare più fortemente quando ha visto il più piccolo voler intrecciare le gambe dietro la sua schiena.

Gli occhi di Jeongin erano umidi e la sua bocca semiaperta emetteva sussulti, gemiti e parole incomprensibili facendole uscire dalle sue labbra abusate.  
Qualche ciocca rossa della frangia era attaccata alla fronte del ragazzo, che sudava per il caldo e lo sforzo del momento. 

Il seno bagnato con la sua saliva e il latte bianco e puro erano sparsi su tutto il petto.

Hyunjin gemette rauco e assetato, voleva averlo sempre così. Cominciò a distribuire morbidi baci e leccate sul suo collo, ricordando vagamente di non segnare zone troppo visibili nel ragazzo. Il culo del più piccolo era trattenuto in un palmo, mentre l'altro braccio del moro sosteneva il suo peso per aiutarlo a muoversi meglio.

Yang ha cercato a tutti i costi di far andare il suo Hyung ancora più in profondità, muovendosi irrequieto, ma vedendo che non aumentava gli baciò le spalle e il viso quando si chinó e rimase vicino.

Jeongin voleva tenere Hyunjin per sé, non lo aveva mai visto bello come ora, umido di sudore, i suoi capelli ancora non asciutti dal bagno precedente, i suoi muscoli delineati che si mostravano più chiaramente mentre si muoveva scopandolo.

\- Ah-ah... Jinnie, ti amo! Ehm, ahh... - volevo che fosse chiaro quello che provavo, i sentimenti non potevano essere bloccati nel mio petto.

\- Fai di più, uh, di più! - Non poteva spiegare tutto quello che voleva, ma speravo che il maggiore avrebbe capito dal modo in cui lo guardava.

Hyunjin sorrise e momentaneamente smise di muoversi, afferrò l'orlo della sua camicia e la tirò su, sollevò le braccia del rosso, che lo guardò smarrito. Con le braccia del bambino incrociate sopra la testa, prese la camicia e l'avvolse intorno ad esse.

Lo tenne abbastanza stretto e sorrise furfante quando il più giovane cercò di muovere le braccia e fallì.

\- Ti darò di più, ti darò sempre quello che vuoi, amore mio - disse sfiorando con la bocca le labbra rosse e sane del suo ragazzo. - Vuoi che ti lasci andare? -

Era una domanda a cui Jeongin conosceva la risposta giusta, quella sbagliata poteva portargli qualcosa che non voleva.

\- No Jinnie, continua -

Jeongin interruppe il suo stesso discorso, grazie all'improvviso affondo del maggiore. Era come se essere intrappolato dal tessuto lo rendesse più ansioso ed eccitato. Oppure era solo Hwang che lo stava scopando più volentieri. Potrebbe essere, perché sembrava sopraffatto dal desiderio e talvolta raggiungeva il punto più piacevole dentro di lui che lo faceva miagolare per il cazzo di Hyunjin.

Il bruno guardò con gioia le piccole lacrime di piacere che scorrevano sul bel viso di Jeongin. Il viso arrossato e gli occhi che roteavano di piacere, era così vicino ad arrivare alla vetta più alta del piacere.

Hyunjin iniziò ad entrare con movimenti più rapidi e precisi, anche lui era vicino.

Sapendo questo, succhiò ancora un po 'di latte, e senza deglutire, portò le sue labbra alla bocca aperta del più piccolo, baciandolo e condividendo il liquido speciale di cui sapeva di essere diventato dipendente. Pare che questo fosse il limite di entrambi, che gemevano tra i baci, affamati e senza lasciarsi sfuggire una singola goccia.

Nello stesso momento in cui Jeongin espelleva il liquido biancastro tra l'addome, beveva il suo stesso latte che Hyunjin gli versava dentro la bocca.  
Gemette di soddisfazione, sentendosi debole e un po' stordito. 

Sorrise felice nel sentire il più grande gemere il suo nome mentre veniva, proprio come aveva fatto anche lui.   
Entrambi erano soddisfatti e stanchi.

Hyunjin aspettò solo un po', approfittando degli ultimi momenti di connessione con il corpo caldo del suo Innie. 

Si sentiva tra le nuvole. 

Slacciò la camicia, lasciando libero Yang, che subito lo abbracciò di nuovo.

Jeongin si rannicchiò nel corpo più grande, avevano bisogno di riposare per un po' prima di pulirsi.

\- Ne hai mangiato troppo Innie -  
\- Non sapevo di essere così affamato, non credo che le mie tette avranno il latte presto... - Jeongin aveva una pronuncia morbida per il sonno e la stanchezza che lo hanno colpito.

\- Sei molto gustoso... Ecco perché ti ho mangiato bene. Anche tu sembri sazio, Innie - Hyunjin aveva la mano che massaggiava la parte bassa della schiena di Jeongin.

\- Uhum, lo sono, mi sento completo hyung- Rise e sospirò, sentendo un liquido viscoso scorrere lungo la sua coscia.


End file.
